Deadmau5 and Navi
by MasterDi5A55ter
Summary: A nameless ghost seems to taunt Joel for the longest time... Until she finally shows herself to him. Once the two become closer perils shortly ensue. **Warning** You might need to use Google translate for the later chapters, unless you know Greek. Also, don't be afraid to comment. Tell me if I should keep writing
1. Chapter 1 - Ghosts 'n' Stuff

Chapter 1 - Ghosts N Stuff

Navi sat on the couch, invisible to the world around her. Her ghostly yellow-green eyes gazed up at the producer working late. She smiled and sighed, no matter how loud or odd she was Joel would never hear her. Unless she wanted him to.

"Do I say something? No. Yes. Maybe. Ugh, look at him, so focused. I shouldn't."

Just then Meowingtons jumped into her lap. Her form dissipated and glitched like a hologram. She pet the cat and it purred while the hairs on its back stood up. Joel looked up from his laptop at the purring cat.

"What is he- no one is even... Whatever," he looked back down and ignored the overwhelming purr of the cat. Navi sighed and brushed her blue-black hair from her face. She bit her ruby red lips and stood up, barely moving the cat. She wandered over to Joel and sat beside him. His body responded and shivered from her cold presence. He was clenching his jaw, typing furiously and listening to something. Navi sighed and brushed her hand up and down his back. Chills ran up his spine and goosebumps formed. He turned quickly only to see nothing, but his face was inches from Navi's.

She had gotten used to him and the way he reacted to her touch and her other ghostly jokes, she only had the guts to talk to him through music though. She could alter wavelengths and pitch and frequency. She'd piece together sections of songs and talk; sometimes even help him with random problems. It had become the norm.

"Ghosts N Stuff," Joel would always say. At first it was weird and scary, Meowingtons would react harshly to her presence, but he warmed up to her quickly. She'd always baby him when Joel wouldn't.

Navi held a hand up, debating on touching Joel's face. She sighed and dropped it.

"Who's there?" Joel whispered calmly taking off his headphones.

"Do I dare speak to him?" she chewed at her lips.

"I know I'm not crazy. There's someone here, show yourself." His voice was calmed yet forceful. Navi withdrew from his side and appeared at the other couch with Meowingtons again.

"Oh no, get back here. You always leave when I ask questions!" He began to sound more irritated. His gaze narrowed as he searched the room, his eyes stopped at his purring cat that was on its back wiggling.

-Gotcha- he thought.

Joel took the headphone jack out of the laptop and clicked on the song he was working on. It was still rough, but he knew whatever or whoever was bothering him loved that. Music always gave the being more power.

The song started with what sounded like an organ in a haunted house.

"It's been so long I've been out of my body with yooooooou..." A male voice broke through the dark tune, "I feel alone, feel at home, feel like nothing is truuuuuuuue..."

Navi's body vibrated and her form glitched in and out of the midway realm. She looked down at herself and got up quickly.

Joel caught glimpses of the spirit moving, although he couldn't make out the definite form.

Her form constantly glitched until she finally stayed in the human realm.

"Well iiiiiiii just wanna play it right, weeeee are gonna get there toniiiiiiight..."

She froze and stood before the producer who, while never leaving her gaze, stopped the music. She backed away through the couch and a table. Her form began to fade away again slowly.

"Wait!" Joel gasped. His eyes were still locked on hers. She was tall and slender. Her pin straight hair reached down her back. The hues of blue in her hair stood out in the awkward lighting of the room. Her red lips quivered and her glowing yellow-green eyes pulsated. Her round lips parted but she couldn't force out the words.

The apparition fizzled out of sight before Joel could argue again. "It's... A girl...?" He fell onto the couch and sighed. He looked over at his cat and frowned, "You could see her this whole time... Couldn't you?"

Meowingtons grumbled in return and leapt off the couch, vanishing into the darkness.

Joel stared up at the ceiling and hummed, "So I'm not crazy. There really is a ghost in here. And she's cute... Well..." He paused.

Navi was only a room away, she could still hear him and she was still in the first realm. She sighed as walked back into the room where Joel was.

"You know, I'm not just some ghost. I'm not an ordinary ghost." She hissed.

Joel jumped and fell off the couch.

"Y-you talk!?"

She vibrated away and appeared over him, "Really? Is that even a question?"

"I asked it didn't I?"

Navi rolled her eyes, "Well, yes I talk. Just not to you... Often... I don't know..." She walked through the coffee table and paced.

"You know, I'm not even sure why I'm talking to you. I don't need to talk to you. Why am I talking to you, I never talk? I don't talk a lot. Why am I talking?" She became hysterical.

"Hey!"

"Talking... Why am I talking? My voice. To you, talking. Oh my gooooooosh..."

"HEY!

Navi froze, "w-what?"

"What is going on here!?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. ~I better fix this~

"Welllll?" Joel continued.

"Rewind."

"Wait wha-" he froze and the atmosphere around them turned blue. Their shadows shifted and time spun backwards. When Navi blinked she was back on the couch with Meowingtons.

"Oh no, get back here. You always leave when I ask questions!" He spoke again.

Navi smiled, anticipating what was coming next, and left the house.

"Welp, I don't think that could've gone any worse." She whispered to herself, entering a forest.

"I'll say. Saw the whole thing. Can anyone say 'train wreck!'?" An emerald-eyed nymph emerged from the inside of a tree.

"Gee, thanks Zeke," Navi sighed.

"Hey, that was self inflicted. You've been living in that house with him for goodness knows how long. Years? You've had plenty of time to work up a conversation," Zeke towered over her, he reminded Navi of the green giant because of his leafy attire.

"Listen green beans,"

"Hey hey, be nice. I'm not the one who fucked up."

"Hey! Who says I fucked up?"

"I did," Zeke smiled at her.

"Zeke, shut up. No one ever listens to you."

"And look where it gets them. Nowhere. I know you're old, but I'm REEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY old. Maybe you should listen to me sometime."

Navi sighed, "Fine fine. Lay it on me." She waved her arms and sat midair. Her legs were crossed Indian style and she hovered two or three feet above the ground. Zeke cocked his head to the side.

"You know, it amazes me that there are still things I'm learning about you."

Navi laughed, "like what? Me floating? I'm a ghost, it shouldn't be so surprising."

Zeke frowned, "Yeah but you're not an ordinary ghost."

"So?"

"The natural world usually tries to kill off things that are unnatural."

"Yeah, well it seems to be failing at killing me, it's tried, AND FAILED, multiple times."

"Doesn't mean that it will fail again."

"Zeke, can we not be depressing right now? Like, please. I've had enough weird crazy mayhem for one night."

"Fine." The two continued walking until they reached a riff in the first realm.

"Come on, we'll talk in here," Zeke pushed the barrier aside and Navi entered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Vanishing Point

Navi and Zeke crossed over into a secret oasis. There was crystal clear blue water and a calm waterfall that the water nymphs played under. On either side of the mini lake were caves that had fire dancing at the edges, fire nymphs played there as well as some other weird beings. And of course the air nymphs were above creating cute little air spirals. Zeke smiled at the water nymphs, and they giggled in return. He was one of few remaining earth nymphs. The other three types seemed to be in abundance.

"Why'd you bring me to the nymph zone to talk?"

"I didn't plan on it, but it happened to cross our paths."

Navi looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

Zeke sighed, "I think that you should talk to a fire nym-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish," Zeke sighed.

"Fire nymphs are annoying Zeke."

"Well they happen to be really smart."

"Earth nymphs are the smartest. You and I both know that. Why won't you just tell me what advice it is you have?"

"It's complicated."

"Make it uncomplicated." Navi growled.

"Listen, it's just... It's not a conversation I want to have right now. I brought you here to relax. This is a peaceful place."

"No, you brought me here so you wouldn't have to give me your advice, which means its something harsh. You always try to pass me off to a friend when you don't want to hurt my feelings. I'm not a five-year-old Zeke. I can handle it."

"Navi let it go."

"Tell me..."

"Navi, stop," Zeke growled.

"ZEKE!"

"Navi!"

It got eerily quiet. The water nymphs stopped playing and the water became somewhat motionless. The fire around the caves dimmed and the air around them calmed. The trees surrounding everything shook and leaves began to move around and in between things. Shadows crept around and moved awkwardly.

Navi let out a deep breath, "Zeke, I think you should tell me."

"Fine. But don't get mad at me for speaking my mind... I personally don't think that you should be playing around with this mortal. There, I said it. Don't talk to him. It won't work out. You're deathless and he is mortal... Yeah," Zeke walked into the water and sat so that it was up to his waist. His pale skin turned a shiny tan and his muscles seemed to become more toned. His voice was strengthened also, "It doesn't work out with you and him when you talk because he's not right for you. You remember what happened to the last mortal, don't you?"

"Playing around? You think I'm playing around," she whispered and a chuckle escaped, "you know Zeke, it's not you speaking your mind that upsets me. It's stupid little comments like that."

Navi turned away but the grass grew and wrapped around her legs and Zeke appeared in front of her.

"How is that a stupid comment? Are you or are you not playing around?"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," Navi dissipated and slipped through the earthy grasp.

"Navi!"

She stopped and turned around smiling, "Fine, but 'don't get mad at me for speaking my miiiiiind.' " She mocked and continued, "No, it's not playing around. Fifty years trapped in this half state. I don't know who I was, how I died, what happened to me, all I was given was my name. I finally find someone who makes me feel like I remember things, or at least make me feel less trapped. I finally find someone cool and you can't even be supportive like a good friend should? Oh yeah, I'm just playing around," she rolled her eyes and left the nymph zone, brushing past Zeke.

Zeke groaned and followed the angry ghost, "Navi, listen. I am trying to be a good friend. Granted, I didn't know he made you feel that way. But, the last person... Human... That you kissed. He died. I know you remember."

She stopped walking and shivered. Her yellow-green gaze turned a stunning gold as the memory bubbled up. She shook her head and it went away.

"I fixed it and put his soul back in his body. He was fine after that and I told him it couldn't work."

"Well if you like this guy as much as you're making it seem then I think you should leave him alone," Zeke held her shoulder but she ripped away from his grasp, "Why don't I get a chance to be happy, huh? I mean, look how young my body is. I must be what? 27? Maybe even younger. I obviously died early, what the fuck happened to me? Agh!"

Her sadness welled up in her eyes and turned them green, shadows gathered around her hands and feet and she disappeared into the night.

"Fuck..." Zeke sighed and lay down in the middle of the surrounding brush.

Back at the house Joel was playing music. Navi appeared in the living room and her skin crawled. The song was upbeat and playful in a way.

"Are you here?" Joel whispered. He was right behind her, he stretched his hand forward and it went right through her stomach. Navi looked down and shuddered. Icy heat shot up Joel's arm and he pulled away, "You are..."

Navi turned toward him and sighed. ~Should I... Shouldn't I?~

"This song is called Vanishing Point," Joel remarked aloud.

Navi smiled slightly, "he's trying to be funny."

She went to his computer and looked through his songs.

~Ghosts N Stuff?~ She laughed and clicked on it. The old school organ like beginning played again and her heart, or whatever else was there, began to beat wildly.

~Fuck, I'm gonna appear again.~ she stopped it and Joel ran over to the laptop.

"You ARE here," he smiled, "And I see you found my new song. You're not going to leave again are you?"

Navi sighed and decided it was time they talked, "Noooo, I'm not going to leave again."

Joel jumped... "Y-you're talking to me?"

"Yeah, that's what you wanted right?"

"Well I didn't think you'd start people pleasing now. You've been avoiding me for years," Joel scoffed.

Navi frowned, "Shouldn't you be afraid I'm going to possess you or something? Don't be sarcastic."

"Show yourself."

"I hardly think you're in a place to be demanding of me," Navi spoke into his ear and he flinched.

"You're close to me and you have enough energy to speak and hold a conversation without help. Why not show yourself?"

"Maybe I don't want to," Navi poked him.

"And you can touch me."

"I'm not an ordinary ghost."

"I'm aware of that much. You're a lot more active and restless. You like to mess with me a lot," Joel turned and squinted, looking for her.

"I'm not trying to mess with you. I was communicating."

"Why not just talk? You seem to be doing fine."

"Maybe I was afraid. And you wonder why I don't respond to you. You have about as many questions as a four year old. Sheesh."

"Oh and that's my fault? This isn't exactly an everyday thing..." He paused.

"What is it?"

"What's your name?" Joel followed the cold air and stood by it.

"Now that is where I draw the line of questions."

"You've barely answered any of my questions though."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because if I'm going to live with you I'd at least like to know your name."

Navi groaned, "Ask Link, he knows my name."

"Link?" Joel scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you need a ladder. Listen!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Cthulhu Sleeps

"You need a ladder..."

He played the song on his laptop and listened.

"Oooooh, that Link. So, what does 'ask Link' mean. How would he know..? Hmm."

Joel lay down on the couch while listening to you need a ladder and began to fade into sleep. A dream followed shortly after.

-~-~- Listen! A ball of light with four wings appeared. It led him forward to a woman standing in the forest before disappearing. She was wearing a black and sparkling dress that touched the leaves in rips. Her hair reached the ground and spread around her in royal blue waves. She held something white and orb like in her hands and watched it intently as she smiled. A twig snapped beneath Joel's feet and her eyes darted upward. Her smile darkened and her eyes glowed. Her hair grew black from the ground up and her dress sparkled white. Her green gaze turned golden as she watched the intruder.

"Who are you?" Joel spoke in a hushed tone.

The woman drew closer to him. It seemed that the shadows at her feet bubbled up and clung at her legs, constantly moving as if she walked on some storm cloud.

"Can you hear me?" Joel asked again.

The woman smiled and came closer still. The orb in her hand was glowing now and maybe even moving.

"Why won't you speak?"

She shook her head side to side. The ball in her hands grew wings and leapt from her grasp.

"LISTEN!"

Joel woke up violently. Almost falling from the couch. He grabbed his laptop and squinted through the pain.

"Three in the morning." He laid his head back down and sighed.

"Listen! Listen! Listen!" Joel whined the words.

"Fuck that's all Navi ever says."

"That's all WHO ever says?"

Joel sat up and looked around, "Is that you again? Nameless ghost girl."

"I'm hardly nameless. Now answer my question." Navi smiled, still invisible to the producer.

"What?"

"That's all WHO ever says? Who says 'listen!'?"

"Navi. What about her?"

"Hmmm, I told you to listen didn't I?"

-Her name idiot!- his mind spoke.

Joel smiled, "What'd you say your name was again?"

The wraith sighed, "I didn't."

"You didn't tell me your name, Navi?

Navi smiled, "No, you told me."

"So, is your face as pretty as your name?" Joel asked as he stood.

Navi blushed and cleared her throat, "Don't worry about what I look like."

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Like I said, I'm no ordinary ghost."

"Will you ever show yourself?"

"You didn't think I'd ever talk did you?"

"No."

"I am now."

"That's debatable."

Navi laughed, "Listen smart ass, watch yourself. I can fuck with you so hard."

"Oh, so now you wanna fuck with me. Well all right. I'll admit, it's not my first choice, but I've been asked by weirder people." Joel took off his sweater and smiled.

Navi rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly, "You know what I mean Joel."

"Wait, did I ever tell you my name?"

"No, but it's not exactly hard for a ghost to figure these types of things out y'know."

"No, I don't really know."

"Hmm, maybe you should watch more ghost shows and documentaries. But, not Paranormal Activity. That shit is creepy even by my standards."

"Ha, yeah. Okay, before I fall back asleep."

"What?" Navi let her feet touch the ground.

"What really makes you unlike other ghosts? I mean you make it seem like you're so much different."

"Because I am. Most ghosts remember their lives or how they died. I don't. And even weirder I can..."

"You can what?"

"It's nothing. Anyways, it was nice to talk, Joel. I'll just be going now."

"Wait just stay. You always leave."

"I never go far."

"Why? Are you bound to the house?"

"No not really. I tend to come and go. Granted I can't go far, but I venture out."

"So is that why you're so different."

Navi sighed, "No, I'm different because..." Another sigh.

"Because?" Joel prodded.

"A little over a week out of the month I materialize, and I don't mean that I make myself seen. I actually become a touchable body with a heartbeat and blah blah whatever and I can walk the earth and do whatever. Almost."

Joel sat quietly but then a thought came to mind, "Wait a minute. How often do you follow me in my house? Have you seen me naked!?"

Navi groaned and slapped her face, "Out of all of what I just said... You're worried about that now? No, I tend to avoid your naked body, and any other awkward situations like that."

"Hmm. And so what do you do during the times that you materialize?"

"I think that's enough questions for one day. I'm pretty tired."

"Ghosts get tired?"

"Do I have to repeat myself yet again?"

"Yeah yeah, you're not ordinary," Joel waved his hand dismissively and lay down.

"Neither are you. And you said you were going back to sleep anyways."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"Well un-change it. Go to sleep."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Joel sat back up.

Navi smiled slightly, "Yes, I've been here and I'll still be here."

Joel lay his head back down, "Will you talk to me tomorrow?"

She sighed, "Do I have to?"

Joel laughed, "I guess not. But I'd like it if you did."

"Promise you won't ask a million questions."

"I can't. I'd break that promise in a heartbeat. Promise you'll still talk to me."

"Fine I promise, but I think it's only fair that I get to ask some questions of my own."

"Okay. One last thing," Joel propped himself up slightly and stared into the darkness.

"What?"

"Promise you'll show yourself before you leave when you materialize."

"Who says I'm leaving when I materialize?"

Joel smiled, "Just promise."

"Joel I can't. And there's a good reason."

"Tell me."

"I will. But not right now. And since we're on the promising subject... Promise you won't get upset if I never show myself."

He sighed, "Why can't you let me promise something that's actually possible?"

Navi frowned, "What is a possible promise you can keep?"

"I promise that I'll keep you safe, and I won't let the ghost busters suck you up into a vacuum."

Navi laughed, "I'll accept that promise."

"Navi?"

"What now Joel?"

"Have a good night."

She blushed, "... You too Joel."


	4. Chapter 4 - I remember (not really)

- The next night. -

Navi sat outside in the nearby herbage. She brushed her hand over the grass unable to feel a thing. She frowned and let out a deep sigh, "Eight more dayyyys."

Her hand slipped through the earth effortlessly and she pulled it back out. Examining her hand carefully she started to sing quietly, "Feeling the past moving in. Letting a new day beginnnnnn. Hold to the time that you knoooow. You don't have to move on to let go. Add to the memory you keep. Remember when you fall asleep. Hold to the love that you know. You don't have to give up to let go. Remember turning on the night. And moving through the morning light. Remember how it was with you. Remember how you pulled me through. I rememberrrrrrrr. I rememberrrrrr. I remember. I remember..." She stared up at the giant white orb in the sky as she flopped onto the ground.

"Add to the memory you keep. Remember when you fall asleep. Hold to the love that you know. You don't have to give up to let go (to let go, to let go...)

Remember how it was with yoooou.

Remember how it was with you.

I rememberrrrrrrr..."

Her once yellow eyes turned a minty green as the blue sadness crept in.

"Hey..." A voice crept in from the background.

Navi jumped up, now sitting again. She didn't turn but answered, wiping her eyes, "W-what is it?"

"You okay? I just uh... I heard someone singing and I... I wanted to check it out." The voice answered.

Navi's body grew ice cold as she recognized the voice.

"I-I'm fine. Stay back!"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"No! I mean yes. Just. I'll go okay, I'll be fine." She waved a hand back to dismiss the trespasser but the crunch of the leaves let her know he was approaching fast.

"Damn it Joel!" She let herself disappear and groaned.

"Navi!?"

"Yes! Are you happy? Shit, I said I'd be fine!" She scolded him as he stared at the place where she sat.

"No, I'm not happy. If I had known I were looking at you I would have I would have rushed to see your face."

"Joel." Navi let out a pained sigh, her voice hinting that she was less than okay.

"Look I'm sorry I-I just want to see you. I don't see why that's so bad. You've been with me for quite some time. It took you five or so years to talk to me. I don't want to wait another five years to see your face."

Navi grumbled and sighed, "Joel... I can't... I just. It's more so for you than me."

"If it were for me then you'd be showing yourself." Joel let out a sigh and turned away.

"Aaaaargh. Eight days."

"Huh?" He turned towards the voice.

"Eight days... Until I... Y'know... Become a body, human, sorta, not really. I don't know..."

"So what then?" He frowned.

"I don't know, I just figured I'd tell you. Anyways... Uh, you should go inside, it's pretty chilly out." Navi rubbed her arm and moved her feet awkwardly. Joel caught the movement on the leaves and smiled. He looked up at where he thought she'd be and spoke, "Yeah, yeah I will. By the way, I uh... I like you voice, a lot." His gaze fell directly into her eyes and she melted. Her invisible state faltered for a split second and she coughed, "T-thanks. Go inside."

"Are you coming?" Joel scratched the back of his head and looked at his tattoos awkwardly awaiting a reply.

Navi let out a sigh and walked toward him. She put her hands on either side of his face and he closed his eyes and shivered, "Joel, go inside."

"But are-"

"Ah bu-bu-bu-bu... Go."

"You're weird," he opened his eyes and put up a hand to see if he could feel her presence.

"You're not gonna feel me."

He frowned, "Is that another rule of yours?"

"No, that's just the way my body works. Compare me to music, I can touch you but you can't touch me," she said the last part in an exaggerated soul searchy tone that made Joel smile.

"Alright, well, I'm going inside." He began walking.

Navi pressed her lips into a line, "I'll see you later Joel."

"But I won't see you," he spoke quietly.

Navi felt a sting in her chest. She felt guilty.

"You really need to stop," Zeke emerged from the tree line yet again.

"Zeke, I really just have nooooo time at all for you to rain on my parade or mom me or scold. I just. I want to be left alone. That's what I came out here for. I just wanted to look at the moon and the stars," she crossed her arms and turned towards the nymph who was now wearing more normal clothing.

"I came to apologize for last night until I saw you flirting with death again," Zeke's eyebrows narrowed on her.

"I'm sorry, did I ask for a baby sitter? I think I asked for a friend, not a nosey neighbor. Why don't you just let me handle it Zeke? I'm not five," she began to walk away but the nymph grabbed a hold of her.

"Listen, I know it seems like I'm a little overbearing and-"

"Oh no, it doesn't SEEM like it. You ARE. You just won't lay off my case. What is it? Like is there something you want? You can't leave me alone for ten seconds? Neither of you! I..." She took a deep breath and calmed herself, "I told you I wanted to look at the moon and that's it. He came out here because I was singing. I told him I couldn't show myself. I told him to go inside. Okay big brother?"

Zeke frowned, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh no no. Don't get all butt hurt. You're the one that started it. You know how I get."

He smiled bleakly, "yeah, I do know."

She got close to him and paused before hugging him, "I love you pain in the ass."

He laughed, "Don't you think that's a little conceited? And you're not that much of a pain in the ass... You're more."

Navi punched his arm and scoffed, "Waaaaay to ruin the moment."

"That's muh job," he messed up her hair.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go inside."

Zeke's eyes became more blue green and worried, "Navi..."

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"Just... Promise me you won't get hurt."

Her smile faded and she brushed all her hair to one side, "I can't."

"You have to," his voice faltered.

"I'd rather tell you that I can't now than break your promise later."

Zeke stood there and rubbed a hand over his face, "Navi, at least promise no one else will get hurt."

~Gee now I know how Joel felt when I kept making him promise.~

"How about this, because I am uncertain of what's to come, I will give you my word that I will definitely try to not let anyone or myself get hurt..."

"I guess that's going to have to do." Zeke pulled her hair slightly, "Go on inside, I've got a date. Be good Navi."

"Like I said, I'll try," she smiled softly and walked through the wall of the house.


	5. Chapter 5 - 15 minutes

~~Eight days later~~

"Navi?" Joel sat in his upstairs studio fiddling with his phone quietly. He had just finished live streaming.

"Yeah Joel?"

"It's uh... It's been eight days right?"

Navi's half state body tensed up, "Y-yeah, it has."

"Ah," he nodded his head in recognition. He looked up and bit his lips.

-Maybe this is all just one crazy long dream. Maybe Sonny is right. There's no such thing as ghosts, Navi is just some figment of my imagination. Some made up girl to fill the void.-

He sighed, "How long until you show yourself?"

Navi chewed a bit of her hair in distress, "In fifteen minutes my body condenses."

"Where will you go?" Joel dreaded the answer.

-But what if this isn't a dream? What if she's real and all these conversations are real, and everything she's done is real?-

Navi's body was tingling as she began materializing, "I'm not sure. Okay so, before I show myself I'm gonna go hide in a room, maybe the bathroom or something. I want you to check it before hand."

Joel wished she would've answered his question more directly, "Why do you want me to go check one of the rooms?"

The apparition sighed, "So you know that no one is in there," her skin crawled and burned as her body continued its appearance. She let out a slight moan.

"What is it?" Joel stood and followed her voice.

"It's-it's nothing. I'm just finishing up my change. It's not exactly a peaceful transition from life to death and vice versa," she coughed.

"I still don't understand how you can do this."

Her labored breathing broke her sentence, "if I knew... I would... Tell you. I don't even... Know."

"Navi!" Joel's face contorted.

"Joel I'm fine. Go check the bathroom next door."

The hazel eyed producer reluctantly left the voice and went to check the room. He frantically searched each nook and cranny for any intruders, when all was finished he signaled the ghost. He could hear her breathing but she gave no response.

"Navi?" He whispered.

"Wait outside the door," she whispered shakily.

He obeyed and looked into the room. The door shut by itself and a flash of extra light spilled out under the door. It looked like someone set off a fog machine.

"Are you-"

"Close your eyes," she spoke into the door.

"But-"

"Just do it! And I'll know if you're peaking," her head rested against the door and waves of electricity pulsed through her.

The mau5 sighed and obeyed. Meowingtons sat at his side, waiting for the being to show it's tangible self.

Navi crept out from behind the door. She examined the producer with hands up to his eyes. His network of tattoos fascinated her and spread a smile across her face. She looked at her hands for a moment before placing them over his. His body tensed up and he got the goosebumps.

"Calm down," she whispered, "keep your eyes closed after I move your hands, okay?"

He nodded his head, patiently waiting in agony. She moved his hands and held them in hers for a moment before counting, "One. Two. Three."

Joel's eyes sprung open as fast as could be and met a lovely gold pair just a few inches below his. A ruby red set of lips accompanied the smiling eyes and parted to allow speech, "Hi, my name is Navi. I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

The Snow White woman held out a hand to the producer who gawked at her in amazement.

"Y-you're... You're the woman from my dream!" Joel's breathing was excited.

Navi gave a confused smile, "Ha, what?"

Joel studied her intently, "Right after you were getting me to guess your name I had this weird dream with Navi in it and she led me to a woman in the forest. The woman was holding some orb and had really long black/blue hair and some weird tattered but elegant dress on."

Navi frowned in thought, "that's odd."

Joel looked her up and down and circled her before whispering to himself, "It was you..."

Navi back up as Joel neared her, "So, what do you think?"

The producer flashed a devious smile, one that she hasn't seen in a while, "Your name is definitely not as pretty as your face."

Navi blushed and let out a laugh, "Anywaaaaaays, uh," she shifted awkwardly, "anything else you want to know before I leave?

His demeanor darkened, "Why are you leaving?"

Navi sighed, "I've always left this place when I materialize. I go out and live sort of," a nervous laugh, "why?"

He searched her golden eyes, "why don't you stay here this time?"

She walked down the hall and to the stairs, Joel following shortly behind, "Joel I can't stay."

"Navi, you're here with me when you're a ghost, why is it a problem now that your body is formed?"

She tugged at the black sleeves of her baseball style shirt and stared at her checkered black and white slip on vans, "Joel, I'll hurt you. It's best that I leave."

The producer lifted his hat and ruffled his hair, "Why are you so difficult?"

Navi laughed, "You're the one who's difficult! You won't take no for an answer!" She raised her hands and bent her fingers angrily before running them through her stunningly sleek hair.

Joel's fierce eyes twinkled, "I won't take no for an answer because I think everything you're saying is a load of shit. You've shown yourself, you've spoken; now you should stay. You live here anyways. And on top of that, you are not gonna hurt me. You could have fucking done it a long time ago."

Navi squinted her eyes at the man, "listen here mister-"

Joel poked her in her shoulder, "No, now it's your turn to listen. You're staying here and that's it."

Navi opened her mouth in protest but Joel turned away. The now fully formed woman let out a huff and followed the producer, "Where are you going!? I'm not finished here yet!"

Joel smiled, "We are going out."

Navi's heart skipped. ~Not like that; calm down brain.~

"Oh no. You're not taking me anywhere. If you get to keep me here then I get to decide where we go to have fun."

Joel went into his room and looked for clothes, "Alright, fine," he gave a smile and then lifted his shirt. Navi turned away quickly, but not quick enough, "What! Are! You! Doing!?"

Joel laughed as he put on a long sleeve Puma shirt, "I'm changing into another shirt."

"And do you always just change in front of people like that?"

"Not usually, but I figure you've already seen me at my worst soooo..." He gave a shrug and went to his closet for a light jacket.

Navi rolled her eyes, "Joel I told you I don't spy on you when you're naked."

"Whatever," he waved a hand in her general direction.

The shadow woman grabbed his hand after he adorned his jacket and pulled him out into the hall.

She took a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes, "Okay. Phew. Uh... So I'm going to take you somewhere. It's kind of a secret. You're going to take my hand and your body is going to feel weird, tingly, hot, etc. and when I let go we'll be... "There". So uh... Are you ready?"

Joel pursed his lips in thought, "How exactly am I going to feel, again?"

Navi sighed, "You want the full list?"

Joel nodded and provoked another sigh from the otherworldly being, "As soon as you take my hand a shot of electricity will extend up your arm. Everything will spin and eventually go dark. Your body will be covered in goosebumps and your hair will stand on end. And just when you think it can't get any worse your body will start to warm up with an odd sense of satisfaction, like after drinking hot cocoa. When you open your eyes everything will seem a blur and your body will tingle and tickle as if it were asleep or numb."

He let out a long sigh, "Wow."

Navi nodded and squeezed his shoulder, "I know. You won't die though. But don't let go until either I say or until you feel your feet firmly planted on the ground. Alright?"

The mau5 nodded, "Okay."

"Alright noob, lets go," she winked, extended her hand and waited for the warm touch of the mortal. As soon as his hand touched hers a jolt of electricity ran between the two of them.

Joel opened his eyes slowly; lights blinded him from all around. He figured it was from the teleportation, but it wasn't. A forest of lights surrounded them.


	6. Chapter 6 - Closer

Navi was facing Joel but walking backwards with a smile across her face. She disappeared into a doorway shielded by a door of lights. All of the lights were timid and dim, but full of color. The lights in front of the entrance in which Navi had disappeared hung in strings like some psychedelic bead mesh you'd find on a 60's doorway. Joel approached with caution but called to the phantom, "Navi!"

Her voice echoed around him as he entered a forest of lights, "Gotta find meeee.~"

There were lights that clung around the formation of trees and thin tubes of lights that resembled glow sticks hung between branches seeming to reach upward endlessly. It was like some weird alien planet filled with lights. Joel pushed aside light after light following some fleeting shadow in the half darkness. He smiled as he drew closer and closer, but what he found was a trick.

"Mmmm, you're getting warmer, but not quite hot."

Navi circled him slowly waiting and watching as he navigated the illuminated forest. What she didn't know was that Joel had been listening closely to her footsteps around him. He was waiting for the perfect time to spring his attack. And it came sooner than he thought. Navi turned her back for a moment to switch directions and Joel bolted after her. His hands reached her shoulder and she let out a yelp.

"Gotcha," he smiled handsomely at the woman. She gave an intrigued smile back, "You're pretty crafty."

His face neared hers, "I am."

Navi allowed him near and their foreheads touched, "Joel... Listen I-"

He moved his mouth near hers and she backed away. Tears stung her eyes.

"What is it now?" He groaned.

"I... I can NOT kiss you."

He let out an exasperated noise and turned, "Is there anything you CAN do?"

"Joel please," she grabbed his arm and met some resistance but he turned and faced his tormentor.

"I can't kiss you because I will kill you. And I'm not being dramatic, I'm not lying. It's not like the other things where I actually can or will show myself, or talk, or stay with you. I really can't kiss you. I want to but I can't..." She shrugged and let go of him, "If you- if you want me to take you home I can. I just want to show you a place in here first."

Joel gave no answer, he simply gestured his head for her to go ahead and show him. Navi frowned, "Okay."

She held out her hand awkwardly waiting for his but not fully expecting it. Reluctantly he placed it into hers. She maneuvered through lights and vines and glowing masses until finally she reached a pool of water.

"Do you have your phone?"

He looked at her finally, "Yeah, why?"

"It has music on it right?"

"Yeah?"

Navi smiled and took the phone from his pocket. She searched through the songs until she found one.

"Another Mistake," she hummed with a slight frown. But, as she pressed play her frown vanished. The lights of the trees brightened and the pool of water in front of them began to change colors with the electronic rhythm. As the pace quickened the water began to move in separate parts, just as the song did. One layer moved calm while one moved jaggedly; another layer moved quickly but fluidly. Each layer turned different colors and at one point it came together to form one mass of movement. Navi smiled as the hairs on her arms stood on end. Joel gazed in awe and turned to the girl who watched happily. Finally the music died down and the movement of the water became more of a ballet. The apparition stopped the music as the song finished. The colors fell to a cool blue and calmed, back in their original state once again. Navi sighed and looked at Joel with big green eyes, "Alright, let's get you back home."

Joel looked at the outstretched hand, "Why can't you?"

Navi sighed she knew what he was asking, "Joel come on I-"

"Navi, stop. Don't you think you should talk at some point?"

She heaved an exaggerated sigh and laid back onto the grass of the illuminated forest, "Fine, since you just want to know oh so much about me."

"Stop with the sass and just fucking tell me," Joel pulled her up by her arm and looked into her bright gold eyes. She frowned at him.

"Well?" He poked.

"Alright, fine. But not here. Follow me." She stood up and brushed herself off. The producer followed eagerly awaiting her answer. She brought him to a section of the forest where everything was grim and dark. Instead of lighted trees there were spindles of thread that resembled webs hanging from bare branches that were covered in dew. The moonlight touched them and caused them to glow an eerie opal hue. Oddly enough there was a random swing hanging from a very old and strong looking tree. It was the old fashioned wood kind that had rope attached to either side. Navi sat on it and line leaves fell from the tree. She swung ever so slightly and moved the leaves on the ground with her feet.

"You know, my only memory is of this place. The moon always shines so bright here. And even though everything is dead, it feels so alive," she smiled and began to swing a little bit more.

Joel watched her swing. Her black blue hair sparkled in the moonlight and looked like the night sky. She sighed and began again, "A while ago... I'm not quite sure when because I've lost track... In the house that you live in, a different man lived there. It was a couple owners ago. He had the prettiest blue eyes, like a calm Caribbean ocean. His hair was a calm earthy brown that waved ever so slightly. He was tall and handsome. Typical hot guy. But he was smart and loved the water, he's the one that put the pool in," she gave a bleak smile in remembrance, "Well, being the girl that I am, I fell for him. Oh Joel, I fell so hard that I'm sure Cupid body slammed me. Looking back maybe he was trying to get me away," she laughed.

Joel drew closer to the girl swinging calmly. She gazed upward into the moon and closed her eyes, moon bathing.

"I told him all about myself. All that I knew. I jumped at the first chance to be with him. Everything seemed peachy. But one day, when everything was so great that I almost felt like I could stay in a body forever, we kissed. I hadn't felt human contact like that in goodness knows how long. It was great, but what happened after blew all of those previous feelings into bits and pieces along with my heart," her eyes were so filled with sadness that they turned blue. A tear streamed down her face and her eyes widened before turning an alarming shade of silver gold, "God he was so cold. He got so cold so fast. You would've thought we were in the fricken Arctic Circle," she was no longer on the swing and walked around in circles. She ran her fingers through her hair and continued, "I-I... I called his name and called his name. But he was gone. It took me forever to find his soul. And that is a whole other story; I don't even want to get into that. When I found him he was so weak and confused. He didn't even remember me, but when I finally coaxed him back into his body it was a miracle everything still worked. Oh if it weren't for Zeke the earth would've claimed his body a lot quicker. After he got back into his body we came to a forced agreement. I couldn't be with him anymore. I didn't want him to get hurt and he never wanted to go through that ever again." She turned her silver gaze onto Joel, "I cannot kiss you. No matter how much the fates push me to you, no matter how many times Cupid stabs me with that stupid fucking arrow, oh gosh!" She gasped for air and continued with tears streaming, "I can't Joel. You're too great a person and you have so much to do. I can't have you die."

Joel searched her face, his careful gaze worried her. It wasn't one she had seen often, or at all. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and dragged her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Where My Keys

Navi brought Joel back home and stood awkwardly as he adjusted to his surroundings. His body felt a little number this time around.

Navi rubbed his arms to wake them up, "Sorry, doing that takes a lot of energy from mortals."

Joel laughed dryly, "I'd imagine. It's teleportation."

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm gonna head out and grab something to eat. It was nice hanging out with you for a bit."

Joel watched her, "You're just gonna leave?"

She bit her lips, "Yeah?"

"Am I allowed to join?" Joel rested his hand behind his neck.

Navi's eyes questioned him, "I thought you'd want to stay here."

"Alright, I'll stay."

She opened her mouth but closed it and smiled. She nodded, "Alright, well if you need me I'll be at Horton's."

Joel nodded awkwardly as she began to walk away; her body became engulfed in shadows that moved like fire. They swirled around her and she vanished in a flash of light that imploded on itself and was sucked into a black hole.

"Weird," Joel whispered.

Meowingtons and Miss Nyan cat sat on the couch judging him.

He flopped onto the couch beside them and laid down. Meowingtons gave a noise of disapproval and jumped on his stomach. The producer stared off into space.

"That was all- she was- this..." He didn't know which thoughts to address first. He moved his large and grumpy cat and sat up. He watched outside, it was fairly dark and a little windy. He blinked and a figure appeared outside his window. Tall dark and angry. The hairs on Joel's neck stood up and his stomach turned. All he could make out was the figure's outline and a nasty pair of blood red eyes. As he blinked again the figure disappeared but the eerie feeling still stabbed at his insides. As he came to his senses and the feeling passed he got another sick feeling, "Fuck." He got up and looked for his keys frantically.

"Shit fuck! Where are they?!" He looked at Meowingtons laying on the table and groaned. He picked up the cat and grabbed the keys before bolting out of the door and locking it behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" He was breathing heavily and driving a little faster than the speed limitations. But Horton's wasn't far, and Navi shouldn't have been far either. He grabbed the nearest parking spot and cut someone off to get it. The move solicited some honking but Joel ignored it. He got out of the car quickly and bolted inside. A few customers turned around and gawked at the breathes producer but he shrugged it off and gained composure. He found Navi sitting in a corner of the store drinking something hot and walked over to her calmly yet quickly. She looked up at the man sitting down in front of her and smiled, "Oh hey. Changed your mind already?" His serious demeanor changed her friendly expression, "What's wrong Joel?" She put her mug down.

"Do you have any enemies?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Get up. NOW."

Just as he stood a loud crash was heard at the front of the store. Most people screamed and ran. Glass covered the floor.

"Fuck!" Navi pulled her hair, "Joel, get down and stay down.

"Who is he?"

Her eyes flashed a dangerous cat like yellow, "Ivan," she turned to face him with her grim face, "Get down and no matter what happens STAY THERE!"

The demon appeared in front of her with glowing blonde hair in the form of a mohawk and tan skin covered in tribe like tattoos. His muscular features were highlighted and his eyes changed from red to orange to yellow and back.

His voiced echoed beyond mortal ears and chilled Navi to her very core, "We meet again my nighttime angel."

Navi's eyes glowed silver and she hissed at him in the same unearthly tone. It was almost as if they spoke their own language.

"It seems we do, daytime demon."

The being frowned as if hurt, "Now that wasn't very nice."

She shrugged and frowned as he did, "Aw, how sad. Did I hurt your feelings?"

He smiled, "Ah, still as heartless as usual."

"Why are you here Ivan? And why are you following people again?"

His expression darkened and he glared at her. His skin pulsated with an orange glow, "The same reason as always."

Navi rolled up her sleeves and shook away any hesitance she had in her body, "Alright then. Lets try to finish this."

A smile spread across Ivan's face and he shrugged, "If you say so."

He bolted past Navi towards Joel but she grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. A swift punch in the face stunned him but he gained control and growled at her still smiling, "You never cease to amaze me, Navi."

She struggled and dissipated. The lion like male stood and searched around for her, "I can smell yooooou," he hissed as he licked fresh blood from his lips. The apparition appeared and knocked him down again with a kick to the face. But again she disappeared. He got up and his eyes changed into fiery orbs with cat like pupils. He breathed in slowly and pounced on the not so invisible woman who was lurking after him. He grew a nasty pair of fangs and showed them to her in anger as he snarled.

"Don't think you can get away again," he punched her in the face and threw her over his shoulder, "Oh Navi, always trying to fight the inevitable."

Joel gritted his teeth and stood up, "HEY!"

The golden lion froze and smelled the air around him, "Hmmm, a human? No no... Not quite," Ivan turned to face Joel.

"Well well, we meet again, whatever you are."

Joel's eyes questioned him but his mouth commanded, "Put her down."

Ivan laughed; his former fierce demeanor was now reduced to a handsome smile and a pair of gold eyes, not quite the same as Navi's.

"And what if I don't put her down?"

Joel bit his lip but kept his gaze strong and his voice stronger, "Put. Her. Down. I'm not going to repeat myself a third time."

Ivan sighed and turned away. Joel sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright. Have it your way."

The cocky being spoke, "I most certainly will."

Joel picked up a chair made of reinforced steel and hit the beast in the back of his head. Ivan barely stumbled and turned around. His expression became eerily dark. His hair turned the darkest shade of black, growing from the roots upward, and his eyes burned red. The beast's voice echoed and Joel's stomach turned and turned. Ivan threw Navi to the side. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her cheek was incredibly sore, but she shook it off when she saw Ivan. Her blood chilled and pain stabbed her, she almost... Remembered something. She shook that feeling away too. Her hair turned an icy white and her eyes glowed the same silver. Her usual attire shattered into shards of light and recollected around her body in an odd black suit that resembled a galaxy.

"Ivan!" She hissed.

He turned and faced her, his fiery eyes dimmed and turned yellow again, "N-Navi?" She clenched her fists and scowled at him.

~Distract him... Give him what he wants. Ewwww. Just do it!~ she argued in her mind.

She softened her expression, "Yes Ivan... It's me you want right? Not this human." She gestured for him to come close with her finger.

"Yes my nighttime angel," his hair slowly faded to a golden tan and he followed the woman's command, awestruck.

The white haired mistress held his face and hypnotized him somehow; it wasn't a power of hers. It was her. She neared his face and their lips threatened to touch when she head butted him. He groaned and she kicked him into submission. When he was finally out she gave him another kick just to be sure.

"Agh! You stupid fuck!" She kept kicking.

"Navi!" Joel grabbed her arm and held her back. She broke loose and kicked him again before Joel caught her.

"Hey!" Joel held her face in his hands. She sighed and slowly tried to calm herself. When she did her arms found themselves around Joel's torso and they were gone. Navi's hair was still a pearly hued white and her eyes still silver. Both their bodies shivered as they appeared in a new home.

"Where are we?" Joel questioned. His question would remain unanswered though. Navi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor. The mau5 panicked and gathered her into his arms.

"Navi? Navi please!" She remained unresponsive but Joel could see her chest moving. He sighed and picked her up. Her long hair shimmered wildly in the moonlight peeking through the windows of the house they were in. Joel searched for a room to lay her down in but found none until the end of a hall. He looked up and sighed thankfully.

As she rested on the bed Joel brushed her hair from her face. He admired the weird suit that had wrapped itself around her and then covered her with a blanket after removing her icy black heels. She turned into the blanket and wrapped herself before letting out a sigh. Joel leaned in and thought of kissing her forehead but paused, "she said when they kissed... No but that was on the lips... Ahhh," he sighed and shook his head, turning away. He stopped by the door and turned back and kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes fluttered open slightly but she didn't move or make a sound, she closed her eyes again. Joel continued and kissed her cheek before leaving. As the door crept shut Navi sighed and touched her cheek. Tears threatened to leave her eyes but she blinked them away and fell asleep.

As Joel made it back into the main room a piece of paper caught his eye. One that wasn't there before. It seemed to pulsate with energy just waiting to be held. As the producer's fingers touched the paper it dimmed and became part of the realm he stood in.

-Whosoever appears here with the moonlight maiden shall be kept as safe as she. Whatever you need, here it will be. Outside intruders will be kept away. But, from the night one's side must you never stray. All will be well in this land where the sun rises in the west. And whatever happens, happens for the best.-

Joel sighed and held the note awkwardly in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cthulhu Dreams

Navi opened her eyes to find that she was beside Joel. His arms were around her and she lay against his chest. As she moved upward Joel's eyes opened and fell on her. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Morning sleepy head."

Navi smiled and opened her mouth to speak when Joel caught her lips. Navi froze and panicked.

~NOOO! No no! No!~

As he backed away from her lips he smiled again, "Tired still?"

~He didn't... He didn't die?~ her mind rolled in circles and confusion masked her face.

"What's wrong?" The mau5 asked taking a strand of hair from her eyes.

She looked up and paused before kissing him back. Her hands came up to hold his face and their tongues met. Joel slid over her and kissed furiously. His loving touch slid down her neck and gave Navi goosebumps. She sighed and pulled him back to her lips. She loved the feeling, his soft lips against hers. And he felt so warm against her. Navi let her hands slide up his back until they met his shoulder blades. She clawed slightly and hummed as he kissed down her neck. As she lie in a state of confused bliss the man she thought was Joel transformed into a dark lion like male. Ivan. His fangs emerged and as he neared her neck for what she thought was a kiss he bit her. She let out a yelp of pain, but it felt so good. She struggled as he held her arms down.

Navi awoke in the bed of her safe house. She felt at her neck frantically and looked out of the window to see a shadow standing off in the distance. As their gazes met the dark one bolted. The moonlike warrior breathed heavily and felt at her heart beating fast. She gasped, "Joel..."

She fumbled awkwardly with the covers until she pushed them in a fit of anger as she stumbled out of the bed.

"Breathe Navi... Just. Breathe," she spoke to herself as she searched the random rooms in the hall. She couldn't find him. Her breathing picked up again as she searched a bit more frantically.

"Joel!" She tried to speak calmly but failed.

When she made it to the kitchen she breathed in relief as she saw him listening to music and eating a sandwich.

"Oh thank God," she sighed and hugged him from behind.

Joel blushed slightly and took the headphones from his ears, "H-hey, you okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried for a second. Bad dream."

"Ah," he nodded, "So would you mind explaining what just happened?"

Navi's expression sobered, "Ah, sure," she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ivan is... Well... I'm not sure. Our situations are the same. He and I materialize at the same time, we're ghosts the other times blah blah whatever. Except he's my complete opposite. We're like night and day. And he loves me? I have no idea. He seems to remember more than me but he'll never tell me. All I know is that I don't love him. He says that's how it all began. We're supposed to love one another but me not loving him is what got us here... Trapped. So I've been battling him time and time again. Every time I defeat him it's like things reset, he forgets me for a while and I lose more and more information about us and whatever I was before."

Navi paced the kitchen, still covered in a galaxy like garb with snowy hair.

"On one fine day met the Eve her Adam. All in black said he, 'I love thee madame'. When his love she refused all the day turned to black.

In the dark of the night there was no turning back. Now down a shady path the two souls have walked. The light of day has been seemingly blocked. Until a night warrior by the moon one is found, the two will be locked in battle until the end of sound."

Joel watched intently as she recited the poem, "And where did you hear that?"

"Nowhere. It seems to be engraved in my mind. I don't know what it means in relation to Ivan and I, it's just something I'm in possession of. Some piece of coded knowledge"

Joel stood up and followed her as she walked, "Did you write this note?" He showed her and watched her expression.

"No, no I didn't. Where'd you get this?" Her silver nails glided over the paper, "it doesn't feel... Normal."

"It appeared after I put you in bed, speaking of other odd appearances. What's with the hair and the outfit?" The producer brushed his fingers through her hair.

She watched his hand and shrugged, "I don't know. It happens when Ivan and I get into nasty fights. Usually only when he's physical or threatens to hurt people I love etc."

Joel's hand came to her face, "So you love me?"

Her face burned red, "I-I..." She cleared her throat, "I said it happens when Ivan and I get into physical fights too." She distanced herself and began pacing again.

"Μέρα νύχτα σε νύχτα και σε μέρα. Ακούστε εδώ για ό, τι λέω. Επιστροφή σώμα στο φως. Όλοι θα επιστρέψουν όταν είναι σωστό."

Joel cocked his eyebrows and scoffed, "What?"

Her body lit up in shadow flames and as they died down her hair was its natural blue black again. Her former celestial suit was now a tank top and a pair of shorts. Joel sighed and rubbed his hands up his face, "Uuuuugh, what the fuck is going onnnnnnn? It went from one ghost to fucking supernatural."

Navi smiled feeling pity, "I said: Day to night and night to day. Listen here to what I say. Go back, body, to the light. All will return when it is right. I just said it in Greek. That's how I get back to normal."

"How can you know all these things if you don't remember shit?"

She sighed, "I don't know, it's like it's a part of me. Embedded in my ghostly DNA or something. Like... Like a disc or a computer or something. It has all of these programs in it but it doesn't know where it came from or who put them there. They're just... THERE. Why do you think I go so crazy?"

Joel grabbed her and held her against himself. He brushed her hair for a moment and then lifted her head up by her chin. He examined the faint line across her upper cheek from the fight with a thumb, "How are you feeling?"

Navi leaned into his hand and shrugged, "Fine I guess, this isn't anything I'm not used to. The real question is how are you? I dragged you into all this."

Joel's green eyes pierced into her still silver ones, "I'm fine. I've actually seen weirder things."

The mau5 shrugged and kissed the cut again. Navi's eyes wavered and she sighed. The producer kissed her cheek again and then again on her neck. The female let out a slight squeak as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed away at her neck. Navi groaned in disdain as they backed into a wall. She bit her bottom lip to keep from kissing him, but he became more rough and bit at her neck lightly. He switched and kissed the other side of her neck and blew air against it. Navi's fingers found their way into Joel's hair and back. She let out a sigh and then kissed his neck back. Joel picked her up and kept her against the wall. She let out broken shards of breathing infused with her voice and tightened her legs around the producer's waist.

"J-Joel please... Stop... I can't... Ahhhh," she dug her nails into his back and hummed as he bit once more.

"Navi..." His voice was low and raspy.

"Ohhhhh no. Joel stop. Don't-don't talk like that. Just put me down..." She heaved a sigh, "Aaaaah. No, stop bit- AH! Joel!"

She arched her back and leaned her head back to stretch away, but Joel was not deterred. He kissed from her neck down to her collarbone and chest until she lifted his face from her skin. She breathed heavily and leaned her forehead against his, "Joel, we can't... I can't. I-I..."

Joel smiled and kissed her cheek a final time, "I know, but we can."

She began to protest, "B-"

"We can. Just no lip to lip contact."

Navi frowned and kissed his chin, "I knoooooow," she shook at his arms for him to let her down.

"So now what?" Joel questioned in a sigh.

Navi looked up at the green eyes beauty and frowned slightly, "I don't know."


	9. Ch 9 - Sometimes Things Get Complicated

Navi had fallen asleep on the couch with Joel after watching a wide array of ghost shows and other late night playings. The steady beat of Joel's heart had lulled her into a comfortable sleep. The producer inched his way out from under the sleeping maiden and sighed, "I need... A cigarette," he felt around in his pockets, "but of course I don't have any with me."

Something glittered in the moonlight on the table where Joel had formerly sat to eat. He observed curiously and to his delight found a pack of cigarettes waiting for him with a note attached, glowing just as the first had, only it was smaller.

-Not here inside while the night one bides. But remember the rule, it can be awfully cruel.-

"Ugh, I seriously do not have any time to decode this. It is way too late and I am stressed the fuck out," he grabbed the pack of cigarettes and stood outside a pair of glass doors that were in the kitchen. He opened the pack and slid the stick of poison between his lips; he fumbled in his pocket for a lighter when an eerie feeling crept up his spine. It seemed to be getting darker even though it was already pitch black outside. Joel froze when the black mass appeared beside him.

"Here we are, not so human."

Joel's stomach seemed to cave inward on itself and his skin crawled. For whatever reason though he stayed strong, "The name's Joel." He looked the lion like male in his eyes and fought the shudder that crept in. Ivan smiled devilishly and closed in on Joel, "Mmmm, I've been waiting for this since the beginning."

Joel's eyes narrowed, he thought of running inside to Navi, but that was weak, and he probably wouldn't have made it anyway. Ivan's left hand transformed into a blade like structure and he looked at it gleaming in the moonlight, "Any last words, whatever you are?"

Joel sighed -Fuck.-

"I suppose I do have some."

Ivan pursed his lips as his eyes became tinged with red, "Well what are they?"

Navi's body felt the cold seeping in; her body felt the darkness of something. She began to rise when she saw Ivan pick up Joel by the front of his shirt.

"No..." She whispered as her heart leapt from her chest frantically.

Joel looked the demon in the eyes and spoke with a smile, "I want my last words to be: 'Fuck you, you stupid fuck. Navi will never love you. Hope you like being trapped for all eternity.' Yeah, I like that."

Ivan's eyes were pure fire now. Navi's body couldn't teleport fast enough though. All she saw was Joel crumpled on the floor with a gash in his chest. Navi's heart dropped and the world went a new kind of grey. Her hair became the brightest of whites and her clothes the blackest of blacks. Her eyes burned a silver so fierce that anything that met her gaze might have combusted into flames. Anything but Ivan.

"YOU MONSTERRRR!" Her talons grew and she swiped at him but he was gone. The girl let out a wail so loud that the atmosphere around her seemed to ripple. Tears clouded her eyes but as they fell they were not clear, they seemed to be the night sky itself pouring from inside of her.

"Joelllllll. Joel please!" The girl fell to her knees and placed a hand over the wound of the man she admired so much. With the other she held his face. She tried her best to heal him, but that was one of her powers she never really bothered mastering. She was immortal, why would she need it?

Joel coughed in pain and blood began to stain his lips red. Navi sobbed through her words, "Please hold on. Please! I will fix this!"

Joel held the hand on his face, "C-calm down," he took a deep ragged breath, "It's my fault."

"No! No don't say that! Fuck!"

The wound was closing, but he was still bleeding profusely and he had lost much more already.

"Navi?"

She breathed heavily and had two hands on his chest now, both glowed a sharp aqua color.

"Navi!" He coughed again.

"Shut up! Stop talking!" Blood covered her face from where she wiped away tears and it covered her hands and forearms.

Joel reeled in pain and coughed again, "No. Listen,"

Navi was silent but her hands moved frantically and her lungs did too. She had ripped Joel's shirt open and was handling the wound directly now.

"Navi, kiss me."

Her hands turned to ice and she froze, "W-what?" Disbelief filled her voice.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, "Kiss me."

"Joel I will KILL you. No!"

"I'm already dying."

"SHUT UP!" She dared not look at him and continued her magic, "I need to get you to Alana."

"Navi, fucking kiss me."

She paused and looked at his big green eyes, "Joel, please. Let me save you," her eyes still filled with the liquid of the night sky.

"You won't kill me."

"Yes I will," she turned away and pulled the rest of the shirt away from him. She threw it and went to stand but Joel grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him, "Do you know for a fact that you will kill me? Are you 100% certain?"

"Y-"

Joel's eyes pierced into her heart, "w-well I'm fairly certain. I mean I killed Luke, I don't want you to die too."

"But you're not 100% sure. Good to know," he rested his head back down and closed his eyes as he coughed in pain. Navi wiped the blood from his lips, "How can you be this demanding and sassy when you're hurt?"

She shifted him upward slightly and slowly. ~I so should not be moving him...~

"Because I want this. I fight for things I want," he grabbed her face and kissed her sweet red lips with his blood painted ones. Navi ripped away quickly but it was done. Joel turned and coughed, nothing. Navi moaned in disbelief, "You asshole!"

Joel laughed, "I'm dying and I'm the ass?"

She held his face and cried, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Will you take care of my cats if I die? Give 'em to my mom or something."

"Shut up. And I mean it this time." Navi growled at the man and crawled over his body as he lay. She lay on him slightly and hugged him close, "Πνεύματα οδηγήσει ενάντια στο ρεύμα. Πάρτε εμένα για νύφη της σκοτεινής του."

The two disappeared in a flash of black smoke and fire.


	10. Chapter 10 - Edit Your Friends

Navi appeared with Joel in her arms at the door of a house. But the house itself seemed to be a tree, or part of a tree. "Alanaaaaa!" Navi yelled.

Joel had passed out from blood loss and was barely breathing.

"ALANAAAA!" Navi scooped Joel into her arms and stood. She kicked at the door.

A red haired woman opened the door and sighed, "What happened now Navi?"

Navi's face and hands were covered in blood and tears. Joel was pale as the snow and blood covered his bare torso. The pair was quite a sight.

Navi's voice hiccupped from the remainder of her sobbing, "Ivan attacked him."

Alana's brown eyes rolled and she sighed, "You know how I am about blood Navi."

Navi's expression stiffened, "I know. That's exactly why I came to you. It's too late for anything else."

The woman's bright white teeth glistened in the night's light, "Bring him in."

Navi laid Joel on a designated table with his head propped up slightly by a pillow and searched his face for signs of life. His lips were blue, his face white, and his breathing was shallow. She placed a dirtied hand on his chest to check for the pace of his pulse, "You won't have to drain much, if anything at all, Alana."

She sighed, "I figured. Lets try and wake him up so we can explain what's about to happen," she got a folded piece of metal from a desk drawer and flipped it open. She pressed the knife to her finger and a pulsating crimson liquid spilled slowly from the cut. Alana pressed it against Joel's lips and waited for a response. It took a moment but when his eyes opened he couldn't help himself. He grabbed the offering and drank.

"Ah ah ahhhh," she pulled away, "We just needed you to wake up. We have something to tell you- uh"

"Joel," Navi added quickly.

"Yes, so, Navi would you care to explain?"

She gave a sigh and wrung her perfectly dry white hair, "Joel, you want to live right?"

He licked the remaining blood from his lips and looked at the sparkling woman covered in his blood, "Yes."

His voice was quiet and gravelly. Navi frowned, "Because you've lost so much blood I... I can't restore you. And as a human I-"

"Oh he's not human."

Navi's gaze moved to Alana, "What?"

Her arms were crossed and she leaned back against a wall, "He's not human. Well, at least not entirely."

Navi bit her lips in thought, "makes sense I guess. He kissed me and didn't die. And he's not dead right now, which he should be. But what is he?"

Alana let out a huff and then smelled the surrounding air, "Hmmm, good question. He's some sort of half breed, or someone was along the line of his family lineage, but he's so diluted you can just barely tell what he is."

"Are you guys going to explain what's going on before I die or not?" Joel questioned from the table in pain.

Navi heaved a sigh, "We have to kill you."

"What!?"

"I wasn't finished. We have to give you Alana's blood and then bury you. You'll have passed out by then though."

His eyes widened, "W-what!?"

Navi shushed him, "Listen. Alana is a vampire," she pointed and the red haired female brought her fangs forth in a sultry smile.

"You lost too much blood for me to fix it by healing you. And I suck at healing anyway because I can't master any of my powers fully not knowing what I am. And, because you lost so much blood, if Alana were to give you any of her blood you'd become a vamp because in your state it's like you've already been drained. It wouldn't heal you like it normally should. So, Alana is going to save you by killing you, in a way. Do you understand?"

Joel leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, "Y-yeah."

Navi nodded at Alana for her to leave for a moment, "Listen, before this happens I want you to know how sorry I am. I never should have showed myself to you, or talked to you or any of this. So, from the bottom of my heart, I apologize Joel," she held his hand in both of hers and frowned.

"I don't regret a thing," he looked at the ghost and then smiled weakly, "Will it hurt?"

Navi's eyes got cloudy again, "I- probably. But I think you've felt enough pain in the past hour so this should be nothing in comparison."

Joel swallowed hard, "So how do we do this?"

Navi sighed, "Alana will give you a lot of her blood. Your heart will stop and it's basically a system reboot from there. But her and I have to bury you. We wait until you wake up, and if you don't..."

"What do you mean if I don't?"

Navi sighed, "Not everyone wakes up."

Alana walked by, "Since he's descended of a half breed he should be fine," she continued by as she collected things for the procedure.

Navi squeezed Joel's hand, "Joel..."

"Shhhh. I just- just do it."

Navi nodded with her cloudy eyes and as she blinked a tear escaped. Joel's hand tightened around hers and he spoke, "Navi... Could you do one thing for me, before all of this happens?"

Navi sighed, "I'll do whatever I can."

"Would you kiss me... without pulling away this time?"

She blushed and speechlessly nibbled at her bottom lip.

The producer weakly attempted to push himself up, "Well?"

Navi sprung to hold him up so he wouldn't collapse, "I feel like you should wait until after all this so I know 1000% that you'll wake up."

Joel narrowed his pale hazel eyes, "I'm telling you now that I'm not waiting until after. I will wake up one way or another. I have unfinished business."

Navi questioned his attitude and leaned in to his face, "Stop being so sassy."

The mau5 countered in his same tone, "Stop being so beautiful."

He met the red lips that had taunted him for some time. Navi held his back and Joel weakly tugged to bring her to the table with him. She straddled his legs and kissed him gently, shots of electricity traveled up and down her spine. Joel sent his tongue forward and danced with hers. His hands felt against her back and her hair as she laid him back onto the pillow. Joel's lips turned against Navi's; slowly she became hungrier for him and held his neck as she kissed a little bit more deeply. She pulled away and kissed at Joel's neck and down to the wound on his chest.

"Eh hem!" A loud grunt came from the distance. Navi sighed against Joel's chest and kissed it one final time. Joel was breathless and tired. His snowy haired mistress climbed from his body down to the floor. She turned back quickly and gave him a peck on the lips. Joel sighed and watched as she backed away slightly.

"Now that Navi's got your blood rushing I think that we're good to go ahead and kill you."

The milky haired dame scowled at her fiery haired counterpart, "Really, Alana?"

She shrugged, "Whaaaat?"

Navi shook her head, "Come on, let's just go."

"Okay, so let me just give you a list of the things that will be going on," Alana grabbed a chair and sat next to the producer. She tied her hair in a ponytail and sighed extending her arm, "You sir, are going to drink from my arm. I'll cut you off at a certain point when I can see that your body is full. Either that, or you'll pass out on me when you've had enough."

Joel smiled sarcastically at the redhead. Alana smiled back and continued, "When you're out we're going to bury you, it's a must. If we don't you'll die, simple as that. It shouldn't take more than three or four hours for your body to reboot. Alright, so that's the basics. However-"

Joel groaned at the thought of continuing. Alana's small amount if blood was just barely holding him over. Alana glared at him, "Howeverrrrrr, when you wake up you are going to be really hungry. After that my blood will no longer be of service to you. You will need to find something or someone else to drink from. People work best but you can survive on deer and other things like that,"

Navi rose from a chair in the background, "I'll feed him."

Alana examined the female, "You have blood to give?"

"When I'm a body, yeah. I'm touchable right now, I have a heartbeat and everything."

Alana squinted at her and then proceeded, "So, the blood thing is covered, but we'll have to go over ground rules later."

Joel's mouth was dry now and he had a blinding headache he covered his eyes with his arm, "So is this like normal vampire stories where I'll die if I come in contact with garlic, silver or sunlight?"

Alana rolled her eyes, "Exaggerative humans. No. Sunlight sucks but you won't combust into flames. It's only a pain because we're nocturnal, it hurts our eyes. As for garlic and silver that just happens to be a vampire allergy, like bee stings or peanut allergies for humans. Not every single vampire is allergic to it."

Joel bit his lip, "What about wooden stakes and wood in general?"

Alana sighed, "Well, that... That's true. You have to die somehow. However, there hasn't been a vampire death in a couple decades. We're losing night-light, we need to do this now."

Alana grabbed the pillows she gathered and propped Joel up. She took the switchblade and cut her fingertip again. The fresh blood made its way around the edges of the gash in Joel's chest and helped to close it a bit more. Alana looked at Joel, "Don't worry about hurting me either by the way."

The female continued the process and cut across her arm. She held the offering up to the producer's mouth and waited, "Come on, before it closes up."

Joel reluctantly pressed the arm to his mouth and drank. Navi watched as he drank and squirmed. Their eyes met and she looked away. It was almost something private. Alana's body responded with a warm wave of pleasure, she shifted awkwardly as Navi met her gaze.

"I'll be in the other room, call me when he's finished," she felt a misplaced tinge of jealousy.

Joel pulled from the outstretched arm, "Navi wait."

She turned her head slightly in their direction, "No no it's okay, I'll just wait in here. You go ahead," she sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Joel sighed and looked at Alana, "Later," she mouthed. He nodded and took the crimson gift into his body again. He couldn't quite explain how it felt to himself. The exact details eluded his grasp; it was like the blood felt like silk. Or was it plush? His insides tingled and he became ultra sensitive to his surroundings and sensitive to the taste. And yet he still couldn't give it a definite word. Sweet? Sort of. Bitter? Not quite. Warm? Very. Cold? Yeah, even though it feels warm too. It tasted like everything he wanted and everything he didn't. It was both pleasing and appalling. It reminded him of a pearl.

-Odd...- he thought.

"Yeah, no one ever really knows how to define vampire blood. It's weird," Alana broke in to his thoughts. Joel tensed up.

"Oh sorry, I probably should've warned you about that. You're drinking my blood, so we're linked. I can hear your thoughts, and feel what you're feeling."

Joel's body shuddered and Alana gave a slight laugh, "Don't worry, it's just for now."

He sighed through his nose in relief. Joel started to feel fuzzy, and his body ached, but he wasn't in pain, and then he was. It must have been the blood because he felt conflicted. Alana tugged her arm slightly to signal Joel to stop. He pulled away and took a deep breath as if he had been submerged in water. Alana looked at the remnants of the wound that was once on his chest. All that was left was a closing line and a lot of dried blood, she smiled, "Well, my work here is almost done, how are you feeling?"

Joel's eyes were wide and his heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest. He felt like everything was screeching at him, "Horrible," he whispered shakily.

Alana nodded in realization, "Oooooh. Forgot to tell you. Your heart is basically going to beat at fast as "humanly" possible," she air quoted, "until it just gives out. That's why it's like I killed you. A human heart doesn't know what to do with vampire blood pumping through it. It's a weird process, you'll be okay though."

Joel breathed heavily and crossed his arms over his face to shield himself from the light.

"Navi!" Alana spoke a tad loud and Joel cringed, "Navi, we're finished."

She had been outside staring up at the moon after she cleaned herself off. Her hair was back to its dark blue black and now she wore a baggy black t-shirt with ripped jeans.

"I'm coming," she hummed. Alana pointed over to Joel, "You might wanna go talk to him before he goes under."

She nodded, "Yeah yeah, sure. I figured I'd get him cleaned up anyway."

Alana watched her friend, "You gonna be okay Navi? I know I've been a bit... You know... Abrasive, but are you okay?"

Navi smiled and shoved her friend, "Yeah, and thanks by the way. The only thing left for me to do now is kill Ivan."

Alana nodded, "It's about fucking time."

Navi laughed, "I'll let you know when Joel's out."

The blue haired female grabbed a bowl of water with a small washcloth and entered the room in which Joel lay. He had pushed all pillows but one off the table. Navi smiled slightly and dimmed the lights. Joel's body seemed to relax and he turned to see Navi scrunching water out of a cloth. He followed her movements intently; she looked as if she were surrounded by an outline of black fire.

Navi met the gaze of the mau5 and sighed. Her mouth tilted to one side as she examined him, "You're covered in blood."

Joel shrugged as Navi approached with the water bowl in hand. She set it down and began sponging the blood off of him. There was so much. Joel flinched each time she touched him, "Am I hurting you?" She lifted her hand and frowned.

Joel sat up and shook his head, "No, it's just uh... When you touch me I... I'm super sensitive to everything right now."

Navi looked down, "Oh, ha. Sorry. I'll let you take a shower on your own. I mean we're burying you anyway."

Joel's green eyes took on a minty hue that shined as if silver hid beneath it. He watched Navi clean the cloth out and shake her hands before he grabbed her hand. Navi jumped slightly, "Yes?"

"It's okay if you want to wash off the blood, Navi."

She chewed her bottom lip and held the cloth in her hand. She sat crisscross on the table to get a better look and had Joel lay across her lap. Joel let out a series of sighs and slight moans as her hands glided over his sensitive skin. One of his hands held hers as her other hand washed him off.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

Joel squeezed her hand as she washed around what was now a long and ragged scar. She put the cloth down and ran a finger beneath the length of it. She sighed again. Joel's skin burned white hot with anger, he stopped the blue haired one's hand and held it down, "When this is over, I will find him."

Navi's body iced over, "Joel. Can we just not talk about this right now? Not tonight..." Joel examined the change in color of the flames around her, a dark blue wave that mirrored her emotion.

Joel frowned, "Okay."

Navi brushed her hand over his hair, "How are you feeling?"

Joel's eyes fluttered up to her, " Been better. I can feel... Everything. My blood moving, my thoughts, the night air, everything."

Navi frowned, "I'm sorry, Joel."

He touched her face, "That's not all I can feel..."

Navi blushed, "You know, I bet you're almost ready to pass out."

Joel watched the flames around her become a purple hue, "I'm not tired."

Navi shifted, "You're not?"

The half state man sat up and examined her carefully, "No. Definitely not," he slid off the table. The chain on his jeans jingled, "... not tired at all and my heart is still beating pretty slow."

Navi bit her lips nervously as Joel dragged her legs over the side of the table, "So... If you're not tired or ready to change... then what are you?"

Joel's minty eyes narrowed, "Hmmm. I'm trying to find the right word," he pulled her so that her hips met his as she sat while he stood. Navi gripped the table until her knuckles were as white as her hair once was. She was the one whose heart was beating fast.

"Maybe hungry is the word..." Joel's hands ran up her thighs to her hips and got even closer. Navi was blushing profusely now, "J-Joel," her hands moved but he caught her shoulders and urged her from the table so that they stood together. Joel placed a finger under her chin and she shivered. Her body wasn't used to this much contact, or this kind of contact. Joel kissed her cheek softly, "So, what happens between you and me when I'm a vampire?"

Navi shrugged, "What do you think is going to happen?"

He fiddled with a strand of her hair and brushed it behind her ear, "I'm not sure. I'm still afraid I'm going to wake up and find that this was all some crazy dream or hallucination from eating Chinese at four in the morning."

Navi smiled, "I could always pinch you."

The mau5 smiled handsomely, "I'm sure there's something else that could work better. He kissed her cheek again and paused near her face. Navi turned and her restored golden eyes met his minty green ones. Joel's lips brushed hers and teased at first but he went in for the kill and kissed. Navi's arms wrapped around Joel and sent pleasure filled pain up his sensitive back. Joel's hands found their way to Navi's face as he kissed her fervently. His tongue moved against hers and explored as she kneaded her fingers against his skin. Joel sighed and broke away. He kissed at her neck and bit. Navi's gaze traveled towards him, "Hmm, biting me already?"

The bite turned to a lick and Joel blew on her neck causing the hairs on it to rise with the goosebumps. Alana sighed, "Do you two ever NOT make out?" Her arms were crossed and a foot tapped steadily at the hardwood floor.

Joel kept a hold of Navi's waist and smiled to the side, "I'm sorry you're jealous."

Alana's eyes narrowed like darts, "I just saved your life, don't be sassy."

Navi held Joel's shoulder, "Come on, we should go relax. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

Joel sighed, "and how will I get hurt? I doubt it could be any worse than what Ivan did."

Alana's brown eyes turned a college caramel color, "It's not you I'm worried about," she hissed in a sharp tone.

"You get too excited and you're gonna pass out. You might as well just relax until after you transform. You'll have all of eternity to kiss her. But as for now, if you pass out and get hurt it's her that's gonna feel guilty. Navi, come on. You're gonna help me dig." Alana's waist length hair was pulled into a fiery whip like ponytail that swished violently as she turned away from the duo.

Navi dragged her fingers slowly across her lips in thought, "hmm."

Joel glared at the vampire leaving, "What's with her?"

Navi smiled, "She's like a big sister to me. And she's right, why don't you go lay down?"

Navi kissed Joel's forehead, his left cheek and then his lips, "Όταν ξυπνήσετε, γλυκό πρίγκιπα. όταν ξυπνάτε."

Joel sighed, "At least I have all eternity to learn Greek."

Navi led him to the couch near the front door, "You won't need to learn it. You'll know it when you wake."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Big Difference

Joel lay down as Navi and Alana dug up the ground in a special room in the house. His heart began to beat faster; he looked down at his chest and sighed before looking back up.

"What have I gotten myself into..? What am I gonna do about my shows? I mean... I'm never going to age, but..." He sighed and his train of thought continued.

"And Navi... What is that? What are we? Are we anything? She only materializes for a limited amount of time... What will I drink from then? Uuuuuugh, fucking fuck. Fuck!"

Heart beating faster still, he got up to see how the two women were doing. Alana stood at the top of the hole now. Her red hair and jeans were muddied along with her batman shirt. Joel searched around for Navi but stopped when he saw dirt come flying up from the hole. The nimble girl clung to one side of the pit and flipped up beside her friend. She dusted herself off and when she looked up her eyes met Joel's. She froze, "Uh-" nothing could really form.

Alana sighed, "Are you almost ready?"

Joel watched Navi but answered Alana, "Yeah. Almost..."

Navi's face was tinted pink, and Joel could see her shadowy aura warble. He couldn't tell why though.

Alana shoved Navi and gave her a look, the ghost grew red faced and shrugged before sliding back into the hole she was digging.

"What's with her?" Joel asked nearing the digging site.

Alana looked down at the girl who was sitting in the hole doing nothing, "I think she's worried."

Joel's heart beat even faster when he caught her eye again. Navi's eyes widened, "I can hear how fast you heart is beating."

Joel smiled and gave a cough, "I can feel how emotional you are right now."

Her eyebrows narrowed, "I'm not emotional!" She got up and then appeared by Joel in a flash of darkness. She put a hand to his skin and felt the vibrations of his rapid pulse.

"You seem a little emotional," the mau5 smiled.

Navi frowned, "Shut up."

Joel closed his eyes and sighed as a pain stabbed at his chest, he felt his heart humming now. Navi's eyes shook as she saw his skin grow pale again. As pale as when he first lost his blood. Her stomach churned," It's time."

She hugged Joel and transferred him to the grave effortlessly in teleportation. He smiled weakly at her, "See you in a few hours Navi."

Navi's eyes watered, "Be good on the other side and get back to your body as quickly as possible."

Joel seemed confused, "Okay?"

Navi kissed his lips, "You'll see what I mean in a second. I'll help you."

Joel's heart finally stopped and his gaze darkened. Navi pulled a cloth from her back pocket and placed it over his face, "Come on Alana," she jumped out of the hole gracefully, "Let's finish this."

The two shoveled the dirt over Joel lightly until he was fully covered. After that they pushed the rest over in mounds. Navi wiped a bit of sweat from her brow when she saw movement near the mound. A blurry wraith appeared with the features of Joel. Alana nudged her and Navi then grew the same hazy color.

"Gotta be calm," she whispered to herself.

"Come here little confused soul, I'll take you back to your body. You're not done yet," Navi slid her hand into the ghosts and smiled at him as he turned. He remained unresponsive but held her hand back, "Good mau5."

Navi began to sink into the ground and pulled the soul down with her until it was back in its body. She gave a sigh as she came back up and materialized, "Now all we do is wait."

Alana smiled, "That right there should take an hour or two from the wait time if I remember correctly."

Navi shrugged, "Hopefully. What do you usually do when you wait?"

Alana moved her lips from side to side as she thought, "I sleep on the dirt or something so that when I feel it move I wake up... That's only if I'm tired though, which I am."

Navi chuckled in agreement, "As am I."

Alana laid down and put her hands under her head as she stared at the ceiling. The ceiling resembled tangled tree branches and had vines hanging down from it. An all around earthen feel encompassed the room. Navi scratched her head and laid in the opposite direction, her head at Alana's feet. Navi went over the details from the past eight hours or so and mumbled aloud, "Whosoever appears here with the moonlight maiden shall be kept as safe as she. Whatever you need, here it will be. Outside intruders will be kept away. But, from the night one's side must you never stray. All will be well in this land where the sun rises in the west. And whatever happens, happens for the best... Hmm."

She went over the note that appeared on the table Joel had shown her. Alana looked down towards her friend, "What's that?"

Navi sighed, "At the 'safe house' this note appeared before Joel, apparently it was warning him... But I don't understand this 'All will be well in this land where the sun rises in the west. And whatever happens, happens for the best'." They sat for a few minutes thinking.

Alana hummed, "Well you're the moonlight maiden right?"

Navi sat up, "I guess, I get called that a lot."

Alana continued, "So the sun in the west... That doesn't happen anywhere, but if you're the moon, then who's the sun?"

The moon woman laid back down, "Ivan..."

Alana raised her eyebrows, "Hmmm."

"Then was Joel's death for the best?"

Alana bit her lips, "I doubt it, he would've died if that was what was supposed to happen. What's that poem you always used to recite about the moon in Greek when we first met...? έως ότου ένας πολεμιστής από τη νύχτα κάποιος βρεθεί... No no. έως ότου ένας πολεμιστής νύχτα με φεγγάρι κάποιος βρεθεί."

Navi sighed and thought for a moment, "Σε μια ωραία μέρα συναντήθηκαν ο Αδάμ την Εύα της. Όλα σε μαύρο, είπε, «αγαπώ εσένα madame». Όταν η αγάπη του αρνήθηκε όλη την ημέρα στράφηκε προς μαύρο.

Στο σκοτάδι της νύχτας δεν υπήρξε καμία στροφή πίσω. Τώρα, κάτω από ένα σκιερό μονοπάτι οι δύο ψυχές έχουν περπατήσει. Το φως της ημέρας έχει φαινομενικά αποκλειστεί. Μέχρι ένας πολεμιστής νύχτα με φεγγάρι κάποιος που βρέθηκαν, οι δύο θα κλειδωθεί στη μάχη μέχρι το τέλος του ήχου."

Alana smiled, "Yes! That's it!"

Navi jumped a bit, "I know. Why are you yelling?"

"He's the one!" Alana jumped up.

"What are you talking about, Alana?"

"He's the night warrior!"

Navi frowned, "he's a human."

"Not anymore! And he wasn't to begin with anyways."

"What makes you think that he's the night one I'm supposedly looking for?"

Alana shrugged, "You turn anyone else into a vampire lately?"

Navi sighed heavily, "Noooooo."

Her fiery spirited friend smiled devilishly, "Alright then, so it's plausible."

"Yes, plausible."

Navi looked herself over. She was in need of a bath.

"Alana, mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Need a shower?"

"Yesssss," Navi groaned exaggeratedly.

Alana pointed out iron door and bent her finger, "Out and to the left, take your time. It's been a long night. Oh and towels are in the cabinet."

"Thanks again, Alana."

She waved her hand and walked towards a chair, "Not a problem at all." The red head laid herself across it and stretched, "You know the ground is great and all but a chair is good too."

Navi smiled, "Go to sleep."

An hour and a few minutes had already passed. Navi had started the shower and waited for it to warm. She had a towel laid out and got herself undressed. The dirtied woman let her hand under the water and goosebumps covered her. She sighed and breathed in the steam before immersing herself in the shower.

Back in the dirt room as more time had passed, Joel was waking up. He fought to get his arms up so that he could get out. He couldn't see but he could feel where he needed to be. Finally after he had wrestled to move his hand broke free to the surface. His body soaked the oxygen from the dirt around him so he didn't need to breath. Joel moved stealthily as he began to break the surface. He could feel his maker sleeping, and didn't want to wake her. He wanted to find the other person in the house. The one who could feed him. The one who could calm the pain that ached throughout his body and stabbed at his stomach. Only she could sate him right now. Both his hands were free and he used them to pull himself up. He found a root from the tree/house and pulled as hard as he could. Finally his torso was out. He breathed raggedly and shook the dirt and mud from himself as he kicked to get his legs free. Alana stirred and Joel froze... His green eyes took on a pale creamy texture that blazed like silver when light hit the irises. His pupils were dilated in a cat like manner. As Alana's body relaxed again Joel pulled his legs from the ground. He could hear a slight noise coming from outside the door and could sense the strong vibrations of a heartbeat. He stood and brushed his jeans off before looking towards the fiery haired woman, "Better lock this door behind me," he growled in a low tone.

He smiled and shut the door. It creaked slightly and he stopped, no movement. He continued and then locked the metal slab from the outside. Joel brushed his hands together, "Now to ease this pain."

He walked until he saw a slightly opened door which steam poured from slowly. The humming got stronger and the heartbeat felt louder to Joel. He pushed open the door and saw the shadow of his consort. His skin crawled and he let out a sigh.

Navi sat at the end of the tub opposite of the showerhead and let the water run down her back. She heard the sigh and stood quickly, "Alana?"

Joel neared the shower curtain slowly as Navi did the same. She brushed it to the side to find the dead man walking bearing a shiny new pair of elongated canines. Her blood chilled as he flashed and was gone. Navi had only blinked when she felt him behind her. She spun quickly and covered herself, "Joel!"

The man grabbed her shoulders and dragged his tongue down his fang playfully, "Navi..."

"Oooooh no!" She stomped forcefully and hissed at him, "you're not gonna hunt my like I'm some helpless creature."

His smile widened, "Oh? Well I wouldn't want you to be helpless anyway. Fighters are always the fun ones."

Navi's eyes became silver and narrow she kept one arm across her chest and extended the other to push Joel back. At first she exerted little force, which moved Joel none, finally she exerted maximum force only to see that he still hadn't moved. Joel's smile faded as he opened his mouth and flashed his fangs, "You offered yourself to me," his breathing quickened as he spoke, "Don't think I forgot."

Navi was breathing irregularly and had backed herself against the corner of the shower. Joel watched her, "Well?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "Don't treat me like a meal."

"I wouldn't think of it, nor have I. While I am hungry for you, it's not in that sense," he smiled.

Navi brushed her hair back from her neck and nodded at him. He bowed and unbuckled his belt.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked quietly.

Joel looked up with a handsome smile, "My jeans are soaking wet. They're weighing me down. And also, I'd like to shower." He continued until he was bare. The shower revealed streaks of clean skin until he was no longer covered in the film of earth. He grabbed Navi's face and kissed her before sinking his teeth into her neck. He moaned in relief as soon as the blood hit his tongue. Navi let out a sharp breath and clawed at Joel's back. He retracted his fangs from her neck and sucked the wound hungrily. He held his body against Navi's and kissed her puncture marks before resuming. His now silvery eyes closed and all his other senses were devoted to her. He could feel her, hear her heart, smell her coppery sweet blood, and above all he could taste her. The liquid filled his mouth. It tasted like what he imagined the purest of nights to taste like. Back before humans inhabited most of the land. Her blood was free of any impurities and felt like silk, just as Alana's did. But, Navi's blood didn't taste sweet and sour, cold and hot. Hers was pure cold bliss. It wrapped around Joel's body and gave him a jolt of electricity. Navi moaned as the pain turned to pleasure. Her hot breath hit his neck and he opened his eyes. He licked the cut and kissed it, causing it to close. Navi breathed quickly and shivered, "Finished already?"

Joel licked his lips, "Not even close."


End file.
